Distraction
by rowanashke
Summary: Iruka works too hard. As a friend, Asuma decideds he needs to help him out. Oneshot, lemon, swearing.


Hey. n.n This was written as request from a friend of mine from TONFA. I don't own Naruto, sadly.

Iruka sighed and rubbed his aching eyes. Piles of paperwork were scattered over his desk, and not all of it was student papers. Some of them were other things, mostly reports he needed to audit and some council meeting stuff he needed to rewrite so that it would make sense to someone who _didn't_ speak fluent council-ese. Not an easy task.

So much work. I'm being buried in it, Iruka thought unhappily. And because I'm such a _nice guy_ I can never seem to say no…

"Iruka?" Asuma's quiet growl surprised the chuunin. "What the fuck are you still doing here?" 

"Working." Iruka didn't mean to snap it, but he was just so frazzled…

"Shit." Asuma pushed off the wall and walked over, his eyes widening. "What the hell is all of this?"

"Work." Iruka rubbed his face again, groaning. "Homework, quizzes, council reports, mission reports, supply requests…"

"Iruka…" Asuma said with a sigh. "You work too hard."

"I'm fine." Iruka resolutely shoved the fact that he was _not _fine, thank you very much, out of his brain and forced a smile for the other man. "What are you doing here at this hour, anyway?"

"I was out drinking with Ko and Izu and I saw the light in the window. Thought maybe some idiot had left it on, but I thought I'd come investigate to see what was up. Glad I did. Iruka, you look like _shit_."

"Thanks." Iruka said dryly.

"I mean it. You need to go home. Right now."

"I…can't. I told Lady Hokage I'd have these done tomorrow and I'm about two weeks behind on the grading, and those council reports need to be in before too much longer and…

"Fuck." Asuma gave him a disgusted look and drew himself up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Umino Iruka, I'm disappointed in you. Very disappointed."

Iruka halted, staring at Asuma with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Wh…But, I…"

"You're a chuunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! Start acting like one, damn it!" Asuma growled.

Iruka stared at him for a long moment. Then he suddenly burst into tears.

Asuma was in front of him immediately, pushing the paperwork out of the way and gripping Iruka's chin between strong fingers. "You're letting them kill you, idiot. Can't you say no to anyone?"

Iruka shook his head wildly. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I just got behind…"

"Screw that." Asuma said coldly. "You're so far in over your head that you're drowning, and you're too stupid to wave your hands and call for rescue."

Iruka stubbornly shook his head. Asuma growled.

"Stubborn ass." Asuma growled. Then he grinned. "So I'm just going to have to use desperate measures."

"Wha…" Iruka managed. Then Asuma gently but firmly covered his lips and he forgot what he was going to ask.

Asuma nibbled his lips gently, teasingly. Iruka responded after a moment and they kissed slowly, their tongues slipping together, exploring each other's mouths and tastes. Asuma brought his hand up to pet the side of Iruka's face with his fingers, stroking lightly, and Iruka responded by arching into him, his hand coming up to rest on Asuma's knees.

Asuma broke the kiss and stood. He reached down and lifted the now-unresisting Iruka and changed their positions, sitting Iruka on the edge of the desk with his leg spread. Leaning into him, he tipped Iruka's head to the side and started nibbling on his neck, licking and sucking. Iruka's hands fisted in his shirt and he gasped softly.

Asuma chuckled and nibbled on his neck. "What were you going to say about not having time to relax?"

Iruka moaned softly and tipped his head to glare at Asuma. "S..shut up. Tease. You started it. Don't…mmm….don't stop now."

Asuma chuckled again and slipped Iruka's vest off, slinging it carelessly over a nearby desk. Then he wrapped his hands around Iruka's waist, drawing him closer to the edge so that their hips fit together snugly.

He hooked his fingers into Iruka's pants and breathed into his neck. "Lift your hips, Iruka." Iruka whimpered but brought his hands up to clutch Asuma's shoulders to brace himself. Asuma waited until Iruka had gotten his ass off the desk before stripping Iruka's pants and underwear off, then went back to nibbling and sucking while he slid his hands down Iruka's chest to gently brush Iruka's already hard erection.

Iruka gasped and clutched his shoulders tightly. Grinning, Asuma pulled back a little and started to gently stroke the head of Iruka's erection, his fingers finding the sensitive ridge just under the head and tracing it, making Iruka groan and dig his fingers into Asuma's back in appreciation.

Then he bent down and licked the head. Iruka panted, his hands pressing down on Asuma's shoulders. Asking, encouraging, _begging_. Asuma glanced up and caught Iruka's half-lidded, heated gaze. Holding it, he slowly lowered his mouth over Iruka's member. Iruka's mouth formed a perfect oh of pleasure as Asuma began to slowly, teasingly suck, his tongue vibrating along the underside of Iruka's erection. Iruka moved his hands from Asuma's shoulders; one braced him on the desk so he could lean back and watch from a better angle, the other tangled in Asuma's spiky brown hair. Asuma kept eye contact with Iruka and sped up, plunging further and further down, taking him all the way in. Iruka's face was flushed with desire and he was biting his lip now, making soft heated noises of lust.

Asuma couldn't take it anymore. Continuing his attention to Iruka's erection, he brought his fingers up to Iruka's mouth. After a moment, Iruka parted his lips and took the fingers in, sucking and licking them exactly like Asuma was sucking his erection. Asuma growled in heat, feeling a direct connection between his fingers and his cock as Iruka sucked and licked them, still making soft gasping noises of pleasure. His pants were painfully tight now. Releasing Iruka's shaft, he fumbled one-handed with his pants and managed to undo them, then ignored them again in favor of focusing on Iruka's sexy body.

He removed his fingers from Iruka's mouth and brought the hand down. Teasing again, he gently stroked one spit-soaked finger against Iruka's puckered entrance. Iruka, panting roughly, arched his back.

Asuma slid one finger into Iruka's entrance. He continued to suck, and growled in pleasure as Iruka arched into his finger, encouraging him with soft gasping noises that were almost words but mostly mindless sounds of pleasure. He was so fucking sexy, spread for Asuma on the desk. Asuma released his erection and grinned at him, stroking it gently with his free hand while he inserted another finger.

"Tell me what you want, Iruka." Asuma growled. Iruka gasped and closed his eyes, and the words spilling haltingly out of this mouth between pants and groans.

"Please…As..Asuma, fuck….I n..need you. P…please…" Iruka whispered, opening his amazing chocolate-eyes half-way, peering at Asuma from under his lashes. "Please. In…inside me. I need you…."

Asuma growled and inserted the third finger, stretching Iruka carefully. He didn't want to hurt him, and Asuma knew he was big. "You want me to fuck you, Iruka?"

"Please. Yes…oh, god…" Iruka moaned, arching into his fingers. "Please, Asuma, stop teasing….just…"

Asuma couldn't take it anymore. He stood and pulled his pants down, ignoring the pain when the waistband caught his painfully hard erection. Grabbing Iruka's knees, he roughly shoved them apart. Then he grabbed his throbbing erection and slid it carefully into Iruka, groaning in pleasure as he entered Iruka's tight hole. Iruka gasped and twisted, his fingers scrabbling on the desk for something to hold onto as Asuma slowly, carefully pressed into him.

When he was fully buried he paused. The sensation of the teacher's tight muscles around him was almost enough to push Asuma over the edge. He leaned forward, gasping, giving them both a chance to adjust.

When Iruka groaned and pushed against him, obviously impatient, Asuma nearly lost it again. "So fucking sexy." He rasped. Asuma started thrusting, grunting with each movement, his fingers digging into Iruka's legs. Iruka met each thrust with his hips, gasping in pleasure.

After a moment, Asuma let go of Iruka's knees and grabbed Iruka's waist. Carefully keeping himself inside Iruka, he lifted the teacher off the desk and spun them around, switching positions. Half-lying, half standing against the desk, he repositioned Iruka on his lap and Iruka grabbed his shoulders, leaning forward to capture Asuma's mouth before they moved again, rocking against each other. Asuma grabbed Iruka's ass to support him, digging his fingers into the tight muscles, spreading the cheeks wider.

"Sh…Asuma….Asuma…"Iruka moaned. "I…can't…."

"Me...too….Iru…." Asuma gasped, his thrusts becoming wilder. "Fuck, you're so…."

Iruka gasped and buried his face in Asuma's shoulder as his body tightened, then spasmed. "Uhhh…Asuma…"

Asuma felt Iruka's hot seed splash his chest and cried out as Iruka's muscles rippled around his pounding erection. He ground himself into Iruka and released, moaning Iruka's name.

They clung to each other, shuddering, unable to move for a long moment. Iruka took a deep, trembling breath and Asuma gently moved his fingers, stroking and soothing. He absently thought he had probably bruised Iruka's ass cheeks, so tight had he been holding on there in the end.

"You ok?" Asuma murmured. Iruka gave a shaky laugh and kissed Asuma's neck.

"We need a shower." Asuma murmured with a sigh. Then he carefully lifted Iruka off his now-soft member. He didn't put him down; when he was out, he pulled Iruka against him again and made sure that Iruka's arms were tight on his neck before forming the hand-signs for the teleportation jutsu.

They arrived in Asuma's dark house. Asuma wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and carried him to the bathroom. Only there did he gently lower a still shaking Iruka to the ground and closed the shower curtain behind them.

Iruka leaned into Asuma as the hot water started pounding on them from the showerhead. Asuma gently reached up and freed Iruka's silky brown hair, then tipped Iruka's head up for a sweet, lingering kiss.

They washed each other's backs, Iruka giggling because Asuma's soap smelled like apples. When they were both clean, they stumbled out of the shower and helped each other dry, then supported each other while they stumbled into bed. Iruka curled up around Asuma's body and snuggled his face into Asuma's chest, sighing deeply.

…

In the middle of the night, Iruka woke and sat bolt upright. Well, he tried, but even in sleep Asuma's grip was too tight. His struggling woke up Asuma, who frowned and pulled Iruka tighter against him.

"You can finish tomorrow." Asuma sleepily murmured, assuming Iruka was panicking about the papers.

"No…" Iruka whimpered. "My pants. My pants are still at the school…My _underwear_ is still at the _school_!"

Asuma gaped at him. Then he started laughing, his beard tickling Iruka's chest.

"It's not funny!" Iruka yelped.

"Yes. Yes it is." Asuma answered. Iruka blushed, thinking of what people were going to think when they found his pants… and _underwear!..._lying discarded on the floor next to a probably very messy desk.

"Calm down, Iruka. We'll get them in the morning." Asuma whispered.

"No, I really need to get them now." Iruka tried to free himself from Asuma's grip.

Asuma sighed. Then he leaned over and kissed Iruka. "I promise, we'll get there early. Now please go to sleep."

Iruka sighed and stopped fighting, realizing he wasn't going to get away. "We better get there early." He muttered. Asuma only chuckled and closed his eyes.

…

Shinobu raised his eyebrows, staring from the pants…were those underwear?...to the disaster area desk. Combined with the faint, tell-tale odor that hung in the air he was pretty sure he knew exactly what had been going on in here last night.

Damn time, he thought with a grin. I wonder who had the balls to interrupt Iruka at his work, though. Last time I tried to get him to go out for dinner he almost took my head off. Obviously, I wasn't using the right kind of bait. He wandered over and opened the window, then started to re-pile Iruka's paperwork. Shit. He's got a lot of work here, Shinobu thought with a frown. This wasn't schoolwork…he glanced through some of the papers and frowned harder. Council reports. Why would Iruka be doing council reports?

He bit his lip and pondered the desk. Then he made a decision.

…

Iruka grumbled as he jogged towards the school, a lot later than he'd meant to be. Asuma had distracted him _again_, this time with nibbling kisses and gentle strokes until Iruka had been nearly mindless with desire. Then he'd gotten held up on his way to the classroom by a group of his former students. No matter how late he was running, he couldn't push past them or be rude. Now he was _really_ late, and he'd be lucky to make it a bare half an hour before his students tumbled in. Not enough time to do anything…

He made it into the classroom without meeting anyone, but stopped in shock to find Shinobu, Lady Tsunade, Ibiki, Kotetsu and Izumo all waiting for him.

"Hello, Iruka." Lady Tsunade said with a grin. "You forgot something when you left last night?" 

She was holding his pants Folded conspicuously on top were his... cheeks flaming red, Iruka reached out and snatched them from her hands, glaring murderously at Kotetsu and Izumo, who were choking with the effort to keep their snickers behind their teeth.

"L..Lady Hokage, I'm…" Iruka stuttered.

"Calm down, brat." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Look. Why didn't you tell us you were being overwhelmed?" She gestured at the paperwork, looking cross. "I didn't realize how many people were dumping their crap on you."

Ibiki fixed him with a cool look. "How many people are you doing paperwork for, Iruka?" Ibiki asked softly.

"Uhm." Iruka fought to control his blush and organize his mind. "School work, of course. Council meeting records, the mission reports from the mission office, cross-checking those reports you asked me to do…." He paused, thinking. "Shizune had me do some medical stuff for her. Uhm. I'm a Seal Holder for the Inner Records office, so I'm in there about once a week updating and cross-filing. Uh. Also the personnel files for Lady Hokage, and the missing-nin files for you…"

"How much sleep do you get?" Iwashi asked slowly.

Iruka gave him a blank look. "Uhm? I don't need much, really…"

"How much?" Ibiki barked.

"Usually…four hours?" Iruka managed to lie. The truth was usually about two hours, and he'd been taking a lot of soldier pills lately.

Tsunade was looking more and more grim. "How far behind are you in your grading?" 

"Only a couple of weeks." Iruka managed, his fingers twisting in the fabric of his pants. "It's not that bad, Shinobu is almost a month behind…"

"He was on a three week mission." Ibiki said quietly. Iruka flushed, dropping his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Iruka whispered. "I know I've gotten behind, but I'll get caught up, I promise." He felt like he'd been caught slacking off.

"Iruka, you're an idiot." Tsunade said with a sigh.

Iruka's shoulders slumped. "I…"

A cool hand under his chin forced him to look up, into the Hokage's eyes. "Iruka, sweetheart, I'm not yelling at you. Hell, I should be yelling at us. We're burying you in work and not noticing that you're disappearing into it. We should have noticed how hard you've been working."

"N…no, it's…" Iruka stuttered.

"Shit." Ibiki said with a grimace. "You've been working harder than most of the shinobi around the village, for all that you've '_only_' been doing paperwork."

Iruka's cheeks flushed harder. "N..no. It's…" he tried again.

"I wish I could give you some time off, but I have a funny feeling that things would start to disintegrate if you were missing for any length of time. Not that we couldn't recover, but listening to people whine in the meantime would be painfully irritating. Iruka, damn it, you're important to us, to this village, do you understand me? You've got to help us help you. I promise that we'll pay more attention, but you've got to promise me that you'll _ask_ for help instead of gritting your teeth and letting us kill you, ok? Promise me?"

Iruka met her eyes and hesitated again, torn between the desire to accept their offer and the desire to prove that he was _fine_, capable of handling this, he didn't need any help... Finally, he sighed and gave in gratefully. "I…promise."

"Good." Tsnuade stroked his cheek, and then dropped her hands. "Go home. Take the day off."

"My…" Iruka started.

Iwashi shook his head. "We'll cover. Please just…relax today, ok?"

Ibiki laughed soundlessly. "Shit. Iruka, that's an order, got it?"

Iruka blinked back sudden tears and ducked his head. "T..thank you."

…

Asuma was waiting for him, lounging on his couch wearing only his underwear. He greeted Iruka with a smile and a cup of tea.

"How did you…" Iruka managed.

"As soon as you left I charged up to the Hokage's office. I met Iwashi going in the door with the same thought in mind. We both took a piece out of the Hokage, and when Ibiki showed up to find out what the noise was, we started in on him. Tsunade promised that she'd make you take a day off and see about taking some of your duties away that you shouldn't have to do anyway." He didn't mention siccing that group of genin on him; it wasn't important.

"oh." Iruka flopped carefully down on the couch and snuggled into Asuma. "Thank you."

"Heh. My pleasure." He purred. Iruka flushed and set his teacup down, his lips tugging into a grin.

"You know, I have the day off…" Iruka murmured. "What am I going to do with all that free time?"

Asuma grinned and wrapped his arms around Iruka's shoulders. "Let's see what we can find to fill it, hmm?"

Iruka only laughed as Asuma pressed him back into the couch.

…


End file.
